1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flash memory device and more particularly, to a flash memory device using double patterning technology and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In highly-integrated flash memory devices, it may be difficult to form fine patterns. For example, fine gates, each of which has a function of storing information, may increase the degree of integration of the flash memory device. Increasing the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, including a flash memory device, may be possible when a photolithography process of forming fine patterns is highly developed. Such a photolithography process may depend on such factors as the wavelength of light used, photolithography equipment, photoresist used for the photolithography process, and other various parameters. A technology for forming final patterns in such a way as to first form primary patterns and then form secondary patterns between the primary patterns has been recently researched. Such technology may be referred to as a double patterning technology.
In double patterning technology, the primary patterns may first be formed and then the secondary patterns may be formed between the primary patterns, so that the number of final patterns is odd. Where a semiconductor device with an even number of final patterns is formed using the double patterning technology, an unnecessary pattern may be formed in an end portion. A process of removing the unnecessary pattern may then be added. Further, another pattern may not be formed in the region from which the unnecessary pattern was removed, so that the region may remain as a dead space. Generally, in semiconductor devices not using double patterning technology, all of the patterns may be formed in pairs and thus the number of final patterns may generally be even.